1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agri-nanotechnology, and particularly to a method of preparing biogenic silica nanoparticles from the seed hulls of various plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanomaterials, defined as particles with a size of less than 100 nm, have been useful in various industries, including, electrical, textile, medicine, cosmetics, agriculture and food. Nanomaterials have unique physiochemical properties. Silica is the second most abundant element on earth. Silica nanoparticles (SiO2—NPs) have been used in various applications including catalysis, pigments, thin film substrates, thermal insulators, pesticides, food additives, drug delivery, gene therapy, molecular imaging and additives in plastics. Silica plays an important physiological role in plants; as an alleviator of biotic and abiotic stress. Silicon supplement diets have increased the bone mineral density in women, increased type I collagen synthesis, and induced osteoblast differentiation.
Biosilica is a selective inducer of osteoprotegerin expression resulting in inactivation of osteoclast differentiation. Silica inhibits the aluminum uptake in the gastrointestinal tract due to the interaction between aluminum and silica.
Silica nanoparticles (SiO2—NPs) are used in numerous applications and, as a consequence, large quantities are required. Thus, there is a need to develop an easy and economical method to produce SiO2—NPs.
A variety of methods have been used for preparing silica nanoparticles namely, microwave hydrothermal process, flame synthesis, sol-gel process, micro-emulsion method, and combustion synthesis. In large scale production of silica, quartz sand is treated with sodium carbonate at 1300° C. This method is hazardous to the environment because it emits a large quantity of CO2 gas. Moreover, presently there is a major problem in sustainability due to the generation of a large quantity of agricultural waste. It has been estimated that 140 billion metric tons of agricultural waste is generated every year worldwide due to agricultural production and processing. However, huge quantity of agricultural waste management is difficult and represents a major challenge. The improper usage of agricultural wastes creates an ecological contamination. Therefore, it would be desirable to convert agricultural waste to valuable products in an efficient way for industrial use.
Thus, a method of producing biogenic silica nanoparticles from the bio-precursors of cultivated plants solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
Similar reference characters denote corresponding features consistently throughout the attached drawings.